Gamma Pokemon Army Character Adventures
by gojiratoho25
Summary: These are just some of the adventures that the members of the Gamma Pokemon Army (GPA) set off on. These missions will follow one or two members of the GPA as they go on missions to save the innocent and find the path for their lives. Current Adventurer: Robin Hood and Torrent
1. Dragon Removal Agent to the Rescue

"Word" – Talking

"_Word_" – Thought

"**Word**" – Dragonese

**Word** – Attack (Move)

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1: Dragon Removal Agent to the Rescue!

~x~

Mission Briefing:

An abnormally large Garchomp has been spotted in Hoenn on Route 120. This is way out of the range normal Garchomps are known to be in, which makes this a rogue member of the species. This would normally be a smaller problem if the Pokémon found on Route 120 are the right size to become suitable prey. We cannot allow this Garchomp to become the alpha predator of the area surrounding Route 120. We have sent one of our knights, codename "Saint", to go to Hoenn and drive the Garchomp out of the region.

~x~

On Route 120 of the Hoenn region, it was unusually quiet. Many of the pokemon were hiding in tall grass, trees, and bushes from an unknown threat that came a few days ago. This creature was going after any pokemon not hiding, even attacking healthy Mightyenas when they were with their pack. The creature was a dragon type, which was seen flying when either looking for a meal or looking for competition to its territory.

Two pokemon, a Marill and a shiny Absol, were hiding in tall grass near the water's edge. The two pokemon, both best friends, were near the water's edge getting a drink when the dragon's shadow appeared several minutes ago. The two buddies lied motionless in the tall grass, praying for the predator to go away and not find them. The shiny Absol, Jake was his name, slowly looked up to see if the predator was still around.

The sky was clear, with no sign of the creature around them. Jake and the Marill, Kevin was his name, slowly crawled to the edge of the tall grass to get to the water. If there was one thing the two friends knew, dragon types almost never go after prey into the water. When the marill and the shiny absol got near the edge of the tall grass, they froze from fear.

The creature was twenty feet away, having landed on the ground minutes ago. The creature was a Garchomp, which had an unnatural height of seven feet, nine inches. The Garchomp's mouth was covered red with blood, which was obviously from an unlucky pokemon that was unable to get away in time. Jake and Kevin slowly crawled back into the tall grass, when Jake unknowingly snapped a small twig in half.

The Garchomp turned his head and stared dead on at the shiny absol and marill. The dragon type roared at them, causing the two friends to get up and start running away from the beast. Jake and Kevin ran as fast as their legs could, while the Garchomp flew above the two pokemon. Jake turned his head to see if the dragon was behind them, only to end up tripping over a rock.

Kevin was able to get into another area of tall grass and lied down motionless in the grass. However, a shadow quickly covered him, which caused him to look up at the dragon pokemon.

Jake got to his feet, only to see the Garchomp in front of him with a marill's tail coming out of his mouth. The Garchomp quickly swallowed the tail, leaving Jake frozen in fear.

"_No! How could this…this…this creature kill my friend without any remorse!_" Jake thought, as the Garchomp looked at the shiny absol. The dragon type unleashed a roar at his prey, petrifying the shiny absol even more.

Then, without warning, a single arrow flew at the Garchomp and impaled itself into the dragon's left shoulder. As the dragon roared in pain, another arrow penetrated the Garchomp's left arm. The dragon looked to its left, showing Jake the mark in its back fin. Jake looked in the same direction, and saw something close to what anyone would consider to be a savior.

A Gardevoir with plate armor protecting its chest, as well as shoulder plates and plate armor on its waist, was looking straight at the Garchomp with a sort of calmness. The Gardevoir's hands were covered by metal gauntlets and on its neck was a necklace with a ruby in the center.

"**How dare you harm me, you pathetic fool,"** the Garchomp hissed at the Gardevoir, obviously ready to kill. The Gardevoir simple took a shield off its back and placed it on its right arm, before pulling a French Arming Sword out of its sheath with its left hand.

"If you think I'm going to let you kill an innocent pokemon," the Gardevoir said, with a feminine tone to its voice, "Then you have to face me, Joan of Arc!"

* * *

**(A/N: Character Bio time!)**

**Name: Joan Shelley**

**Alias: Joan of Arc; the Maiden**

**Codename: Saint**

**Warrior: Knight**

**Weapons: Knight shield, crossbow, French Arming Sword, spear, mace**

**Attacks: Psychic, Confusion, Heal Pulse, Magical Leaf, Psyshock, Energy Ball, Return, Reflect, Icy Punch, Fire Punch**

**Age: 19**

**(A/N: We will now return to your regularly schedule program.)**

* * *

The Garchomp threw his head up before letting loose a **Flamethrower**, only for Joan of Arc to duck behind the shield and use **Reflect**. The flames bounced off the shield and were sent back to the dragon, which just stood in his place and took the hit. When the flames finally dissipated, the Garchomp was unharmed, and charged at Joan.

When the Garchomp was close enough, Joan swings her French Arming Sword at the dragon type, easily slashing the beast's stomach. The dragon crashes to the ground, clutching its wound with its left arm. Joan of Arc turns to the dragon, shield at the ready for an attack.

The Garchomp suddenly uses a **Take Down**, smashing Joan of Arc into the ground with the dragon crushing her. The dragon type gets up and looks down at its opponent. Joan's sword is almost broken in two, with her shield having been busted up somewhat.

"**One thing you should know, sweetheart. Never mess with a Garchomp that's stronger than you,**" the Garchomp said, before a sensation when through its body. The Garchomp once again cried out in pain as Joan of Arc pulled her sword out of the dragon's right leg.

"Never call me sweetheart," Joan states as she gets to her feet and prepares to continue the fight. Although her shield took most of the impact, she still wobbles a bit as stands back up.

"**You *****,**" the Garchomp shouts, before using **Slash** to split Joan's chest armor in two. The Garchomp then uses another **Take Down**, resulting in Joan of Arc being crushed by the bigger dragon and having her sword near it's breaking point.

"Get off of her!"

Jake runs up to the Garchomp and uses **Night Slash**, cutting the Garchomp's left leg open. The Garchomp roars in pain and agony, as Jake uses **Sucker Punch** and knocks the dragon off of his savior.

Joan of Arc quickly gets up, although her strength is almost used up, as Jake charges at the Garchomp once again and uses **Slash** to cut open the dragon's right leg. This results in the dragon pokemon to cry out in pain and take flight to escape the duo.

Jake goes over to Joan of Arc to make sure she's alright, as a Zebstrika makes its way to them.

"Where are you going?" Jake asks the gardevoir.

"Following that dragon," Joan states, "I can't let that thing get away until it goes back to its natural habitat."

"Let me come with you," Jake says as Joan gets onto the Zebstrika, "That dragon killed most of my friends and there's nothing for me here now."

After a few seconds, Joan says, "Very well. Hop on."

With that, Jake hops onto the Zebstrika and the three pokemon take off after the Garchomp.

~x~

Mission Overview:

Mission has been accomplished. The wild Garchomp has returned to its natural habitat and has not been killed. This has been done with the help of our newest recruit, Jake the shiny Absol. After what Jake has done to keep me alive, I believe he will be a great warrior.

Mission Status: Complete


	2. Enter the Forest Men

"Word" – Talking

"_Word_" – Thought

**Word** – Attack (Move)

-X-X-X-X-

Chapter 2: Enter the Forest Men

~x~

Mission Briefing:

A group of pokemon calling themselves the "_Hunters_" has been going around Route 210 of the Sinnoh region attacking any wandering pokemon that are nearby the group. This group, although around only five members strong, are armed and extremely dangerous. The "Hunters" are in the mists of a killing spree and have been known to sexually assault their female victims before killing them. We are sending two warriors, codenames Archer and Torrent, to stop this violent group before they kill again.

~x~

On route 210 of the Sinnoh region, a Kirlia and a shiny Treecko were hiking through the forested part of the southern area in order to reach the northern part of the route in order to procure berries for their trip to the next route.

"Crystal," the shiny Treecko asked, "Are we close to the northern part yet?"

"No, Jade," the Kirlia answered, "You've been asking that every five minutes for the past hour."

"But I'm tired," Jade complained, "We've been walking for two hours now just to get the northern half of this route, my feet hurt, and I can barely keep up with you! Can't we take a break now?"

"No Jade," Crystal replied, "You've heard the rumors about that group of pokemon. They operate this part of the route and it's not safe unless either you have a guide, which we don't, a trainer, which we don't have any more since she released us, or trying to be quiet as possible, which you are ruining at this moment."

"But Crystal, I want to rest for the moment!" Jade states, "It's hard keeping up with you since you're bigger than me, and I'm younger than you are!"

Crystal rolled her eyes at the young treecko. Sure, he was pulling the "I'm smaller" card on her, but she also knew about his age. He was born about a month ago, so he doesn't know the reason why the two of them were release, or that they need to keep going before a group of pokemon ambushes them.

"Alright," Crystal finally says, "Climb onto my back and I'll carry you for a short while."

Jade nods and jumps onto her back, grabbing onto her shoulders with his gecko-like hands. Once she was sure he was on, Crystal continues to walk towards their destination.

(Fifteen minutes later)

Crystal had gotten about a half of a mile down with Jade, who has fallen asleep, on her back. She was starting to think that rest was a good idea for her as well, when she heard the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!"

Crystal turned to her left, and saw a shiny combusken, a gabite, a weavile, a houndoom, and a persian. The shiny Combusken had a belt around his torso that held a cutlass-like sword in a scabbard, while the Weavile has two belts going over his shoulders, both lined with an assortment of knifes.

"Looks like we have ourselves some fresh meat, boss," the shiny combusken states in a masculine voice, causing Crystal to freeze in place at who has arrived. These five pokemon were the "Hunters", the vicious group of pokemon Crystal heard about in the stories that were told to the both of them.

"Jade, wake up," the kirlia whispers to the young treecko, who slowly starts to regain consciousness.

"Can't it wait, Crystal," the treecko replied half asleep, unaware at who was there.

"Hey, boss," the gabite tells the houndoom, "The kirlia has a kid with her. After we kill the kid, could I eat him?"

This got Jade's full attention.

"Crystal, don't let them eat me!" the shiny treecko cried, as he held onto the kirlia harder than before.

"Scratch that idea, Draco," the houndoom states, "He could easily take a place by my side when everything is all said and done."

"But Mallet," the gabite, AKA Draco, complained, "I haven't had a good taste of treecko since two months ago!"

"Then you can wait another month, you stupid land shark!" The houndoom, named Mallet, shouts, before turning to the persian and saying, "Scythe, get behind them so they don't get too far."

"With pleasure," the persian known as Scythe answers, before going behind Crystal and Jade while walking slow enough to get them to notice his presence.

"Crystal?" the shiny treecko asked with terror filling his voice.

"Slash," Mallet said to the Weavile, "How about we see what our prey is made of?"

The Weavile nods, before walking over to Crystal and Jade. The kirlia turns to run to her right to get away, when the shiny combusken suddenly appears in front of her.

"Nice save, Slayer," Scythe says to the combusken.

Before the kirlia could do anything else, Slayer and Slash grab both of Crystal's arms and turn her to face the houndoom, who had by this time walked up to her face.

"You know," Mallet says, "I'll enjoy making you cry for mercy when this is all over."

"How dare you say that to her!" Jade shouts, before throwing his left fist at the houndoom. Unfortunately, the dark/fire-type dog simply opened his mouth and bit down on the treecko's hand.

After a few seconds, he lets the treecko's fist go and states, "Next time think twice about who you try to start a fight with."

"I would have said, 'think twice about not having anyone around to help those you prey upon.'"

The "Hunters", Crystal and Jade all turn to their left to see a grovyle and a buizel. The grovyle had a quiver full of arrows going across his back, a brown belt around his lower torso that held some sort of broadsword and a dagger, and on his head was a dark green triangular hat with a red feather on it.

The buizel also had a quiver full of arrows across his back, but had a black belt that held the same type of broadsword and a dagger, and had a brown triangular hat with a blue feather on it. In the grovyle's left hand and the buizel's right hand were wooden staffs that were probably used for fighting.

"Who dares insult the 'Hunters'?" Scythe shouts.

"Robin Hood," the grovyle states, before the buizel adds, "And Torrent."

* * *

**(A/N: Character Bio x2)**

**Name: Raptor Tyranno**

**Alias: Robin Hood**

**Codename: Archer**

**Warrior: Forest man Archer**

**Weapons: Bow, Bo Staff, Dagger, Forest Blade**

**Attacks: Solarbeam, Leaf Blade, Iron Tail, Low Kick, Grass Pledge, Acrobatics, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Crunch, Dig**

**Age: 21**

* * *

**Name: Joseph Torrent**

**Alias: Tidal Wave, Torrent**

**Codename: Torrent**

**Warrior: Forest man Archer**

**Weapons: Bow, Bo Staff, Dagger, Forest Blade**

**Attacks: Aqua Jet, Razor Shell, Air Slash, Water Pledge, Iron Tail, Scald, Aerial Ace, Protect, Surf, Dig**

**Age: 20**

**(A/N: We now return to your regularly schedule program.)**

* * *

"I ain't afraid of you!" Scythe shouts, and charges straight towards the grovyle and buizel. Unfortunately for the persian, Robin Hood drops his Bo Staff, and draws a smaller version of a broadsword with a green blade from his belt.

With one slash from the Forest blade, the persian goes down with a deep gash mark on his right front leg. Scythe quickly falls to the ground, before being knocked out by Torrent's Bo Staff.

"Anyone else care to try their luck," the grovyle says, looking at the 'Hunters'.

"I will," the shiny Combusken, AKA Slayer replies, letting go of Crystal's right arm and pulls out his cutlass-like sword. Charging at the grovyle, Slayer goes for an overhead chop. Unfortunately, Robin Hood leans back and avoids the swing, before thrusting his Forest blade into the shiny combusken.

"Sorry, man, but you're in my way," the grovyle says, before pulling his sword out of his opponent and letting Slayer fall to the ground.

"I hope you save enough room to move," Mallet says, turning to face the grovyle, "Because I'm going to clamp my jaws around your neck, and break your spine."

Mallet charges at Robin Hood, only for the buizel to take out his bow and fire an arrow into the houndoom's left front leg. Mallet lets loose a **Flamethrower**, but Torrent uses **Protect** and the grovyle leaps to his left to avoid the flames.

When the flames cleared, there is a hole where the buizel was.

"Looks like your friend left you," the houndoom chuckles at the grovyle, only for the forest man archer to smile.

"That's what you think," Robin Hood says, before Torrent smashes head first into Mallet using **Dig**. Acting fast, the grovyle runs up to the houndoom and does a **Low Kick**, sending the fire-/dark- pokemon into a tree.

The houndoom doesn't get back up, which leads to Draco to go over to the lead 'Hunter'.

"He's fainted," the gabite yells to his comrades, which leads them to go help their leader. But before they flee, the weavile turns around and shouts, "You haven't seen the last of us."

Robin Hood just takes out his bow and six arrows, before knocking all six arrows onto his bow string. Pulling the bow string back, he fires all six arrows, pinning Slash against a tree with an arrow under both arms, next to his legs, and the last two centimeters away from his neck.

Cracking a forced smile as his comrades looked on, Slash says, "You've seen the last of us."

With that, the 'Hunters', except for the dead body of Slayer, run off to who knows where. Both Torrent and Robin Hood approach Jade and Crystal.

"You two alright?" asked Torrent.

"For the most part," Crystal says, as the grovyle takes a look at the treecko's paw.

"Do you two have anywhere to stay?" Robin Hood asks.

"No," the kirlia says, "Our trainer released us a while ago."

"Want to become members of the forest men?" the buizel asks the two pokemon.

"Sure!" Jade exclaims, before Crystal says, "I'll join you as well."

"Let's go," Robin Hood says, "We need to get out of here before the 'Hunters' come back."

With that, Robin Hood, Jade, Crystal, and Torrent make their way out of route 210.

~x~

Mission Overview:

Mission has been accomplished. However, I would suggest that we send a Spartan and a knight to patrol for the "Hunters". Only one has been killed, the others got away. Thankfully, we got there just in time to save Jade the shiny treecko and Crystal the kirlia, our newest recruits.

Mission Status: Complete for the moment

* * *

Ray: Yes, I got that 'you've seen the last of us' joke from Robin Hood Men in Tights. I love that joke, I couldn't leave it out.


End file.
